


Do You Trust Me?

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley has trust issues, Gabriel is an ass, Holy Water, M/M, bad things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Crowley's always had trust issues and lately he feels Aziraphale has been hiding things from him. But what?





	Do You Trust Me?

"Crowley could you be a dear and put some tea on for our guests?" Aziraphale called out to the kitchen as Anathema and Newt sat at their apartment's table.

"Why can't you just make some tea? I'm busy." Crowley stuck his head out from the kitchen annoyed.

"Threatening the fern is not busy. It's just mean." Crowley rolled his eyes, barely holding back a groan. "And actually make it this time!"

"Right, right...." Crowley ducked into the kitchen and dug through the cupboards. Despite what Aziraphale liked to think he was a mess when it came to things that weren't his books. 

Empty cereal boxes, old poptarts, oatmeal packets....

Crowley hissed in pain as he pulled his hand back from something.

"Dear, are you okay?" Aziraphale asked and he entered room. His eyes locked with the burn mark and instantly rushed to close the cabinets.

"What was-?"

"How about I make the tea?" Aziraphale practically pushed the demon out of the ove kitchen, slamming the door shut. 

...what the hell was that about?


End file.
